


Now you See Me, Now You Don't

by NervousBeans



Series: Ender Dragon Hierarchy [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Tell me your thoughts, This may include Dream SMP members or just involve Dream SMP in general, currently just a preview, depends on you guys, if you think it graces the idea enough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousBeans/pseuds/NervousBeans
Summary: Taking down an Ender Dragon was a feat for the Gods to tell. The colonies of dragons that resided in the lost realm were an astounding sight to behold. With colonies, though, comes rulers. And some rulers are worse than others.To take a dragon's life was forbidden by the law over 50 years ago. By decree, no realm-dweller with sense would take a dragon’s life. Not even the subjects underneath it’s cruel rule.So who was there to stop Zephyrus from trying?Well, maybe their own heritage, but that didn’t matter.And just maybe the fact that they were banished from the End, stuck in Hypixel’s section of the ever expanding Overworld realm.They’d need help to take down this dragon, so now they had to find it.
Series: Ender Dragon Hierarchy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152176





	Now you See Me, Now You Don't

Tumbling once again, Zephyrus hissed as the waves slammed against their bare back. The outfit they adorned peeling at the seams from the weeks spent on the cliffside. They were lost, and utterly so. The Overworld was such a confusing place. How were they supposed to know what was right to eat and not.

At least in the End they really only consumed Shulker meat and Chorus Fruit, but there were so many vivid fruits and meats here, Zephyrus didn’t know what to think of it. Currently, they rolled a bright red, tough skinned fruit between their hands, the consistency foreign once more.

Stumbling to their feet, they gripped the fruit tight, their nails crunching into it. Bracing themselves for another wave, they locked their legs and launched themself at the cliff once more. Forcing the fruit into their mouth, they gripped the rocks and pushed themselves up the side.   
  
Scaling the cliff, they gasped for fresh air as they pulled themselves onto the softer greenery at the top. Flopping onto their stomach, they heaved and coughed, attempting to take in the area around them.   
  
Commotion flooded their ears as they looked towards the source. What greeted them was a stone gate, people of all kinds flooding in as an attempt to travel or just spend a day out. Distrust flooded their gut as they stared at the spiraling towers and arenas.

This place felt too much like home. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Would you guys want Dream SMP shtuff brought into this? Cause that's totally an option if anybodys up for it. This is just a preview so that I can know what you guys would wanna see for this.


End file.
